


With You Went So Much Of Me

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kidnapping, Shadowhunters - Freeform, TV!Jace, Your story with Jace, imagine, minior torture, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes saying 'I love you' isn't that easy, but if you experience what it feels like to lose that person...suddenly it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Went So Much Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitalanidragonbane.tumblr.com/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vitalanidragonbane.tumblr.com%2F).



> Hi!  
> This was a requested Jace imagine:
> 
> Hey I love your blog I was wondering if you could do a TVseries!Jace/reader where the reader is helping on a mission to help save Clary’s mom but the get kidnapped and Jace get really worried that he lost her forever then when they find her he gets all emotion on the reader and is like I love you and your never leaving my eye sight ever again oh, and this request is already a gif so it isnt my idea so just letting you know so you don’t get in trouble. I really just added a few extras that i want
> 
> I rated it M just to be on the safe side but it's nothing too bloody or too nasty. So don't worry.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Commitment had never been something that Jace had considered for himself. Dating or being in a serious relationship had never been an option before, knowing that what he felt for the girl laying next to him was nowhere near love. It had always been fun. But he could live without them. So when you had come around he had been more than blown away by the feelings that surely but steadily rose inside of him. Your wit and your sass amused him, you were more than capable to counter his teasing and arrogance. Fast forward you two had become an item , you’ve never talked about being in a relationship, but it was pretty clear for you and everyone else that you belonged together. And Jace’s single-mingle lifestyle was over.

Clary Fray was the reason the Clave had sent you to support the New York institute, Clary Fray was the reason you had met Jace, and Clary Fray was the reason that you got abducted.

‘’Alright, if I see anyone not sticking to the plan I will ensure that this person is never taking place in any kind of mission ever again.’’  
Alec Lightwood’s eyes lingered on you for a few seconds too long to be subtle. He was Jace’s parabatai, adoptive brother and hopelessly in love with him. Hence the reason he didn’t quite like you. You couldn’t even blame him, you probably would have hated yourself just the same. How Jace couldn’t figure out Alec’s true feelings was beyond you. But it wasn’t on you to inform him.   
‘’Give us a break , Alec. Sticking to the plan is not _always_ the best way to go.’’, Jace spoke up while drawing several runes on your arm.  
You had been given the tip that there was a group of vampires that supported Valentine’s plans. Apparently the rest of them feared those, or at least saw that as a problem. You were supposed to meet up with a few , get new information concerning the group of vampires that support Valentine and concerning the location of Clary’s mother. You had a bad feeling about that. But the minute you had voiced your concern Alec had quickly disagreed, simply because it came from you. Since then nobody took you serious. But your gut feelings were always right. So you had alarmed your own parabatai and a few friends in secret, just in case something would happen. They’d be your backup and the others didn’t know.   
‘’Stick to the plan, Jace.’’, was all Alec said before you all followed him out the front door, heading to the meet up location.

The minute you stepped into the underground warehouse you felt the uneasiness increasing, clearly sensing that something was wrong. But the formation of 5 vampires a few feet away kept you from voicing your concerns out loud.   
At first everything went smoothly , the vampires did provide you with information and there were no signs of attack. But a minute later you felt the odd sensation of being watched. You shared a subtle look with Isabelle whose demon-sensing necklace pulsed. The minute Jace and Alec realized what that meant hell broke loose. You counted at least three different demon species making it incredible difficult to focus in their special skills. There were so many that you had to split up knowing well enough that this was the stupidest thing you could do. Especially when you realized that the vampires were watching the scene without being attacked. So it had been a trap!  
You had followed a shapeshifter down to some dark corridor, killed it and then realized that you were caught in a dead end alley . An insanely beautiful man with long silver hair appeared around a corner, showing off a playful smile.  
Vampire.  
‘’That’s how we meet again,Y/N.’’  
Noah. His name was Noah.  
When Seelis were Isabelle’s weak spot, Noah was yours.   
Or at least he had been.  
‘’Be a good girl and come with me and no one gets hurt.’’  
He came closer and closer.  
You tried to back away but there was no room left. You two might have history but that obviously didn’t matter right now.  
‘’What do you want?’’  
‘’For you to tell me where the cup is. We know that the little Fray found it. And you know where.’’  
You swallowed but kept your expression blank.  
You did. But you would never tell.  
You knew that he could hear your heartbeat so lying was no option.   
‘’I won’t tell.’’, you simply said, being rewarded with a cold smile.   
‘’Oh yes you will.’’  
He dashed forward and before you blacked out you screamed Jace’s name.

Jace couldn’t remember when he had ever felt this scared. Hearing your high pitched scream and then not being able to find you did things to him he couldn’t name. He was filled with rage, with anger and fear . Rage because you had been right and those vampires had lied, anger because he couldn’t protect you even though you yelled for his help and fear because him losing you was closer than ever before. He wasn’t delusional, if the group of vampires that supported Valentine had you, you wouldn’t come out alive. You would be tutored and then killed. And judging by your loyalty you wouldn’t spill the hideout of the cup, you would rather die. And that scared the hell out of him because he couldn’t lose you. If he did, he would lose himself. And _damnit_ , he didn’t even tell you that he loved you.   
So the sheer terror that was pulsing through his body promised to kill everyone that would get into his way of saving you.

When you woke up you felt yourself tied up against a wall. Why couldn’t it be a chair? Your legs felt like pudding and the bright light didn’t help either.  
‘’Morning, beauty.’’, Noahs voice spoke up making your eyes focus on him. He stood behind another vampire, a woman though, who observed you curiously.   
‘’Y/N Y/L/N , right?’’, she spoke up making a hand signal for Noah to leave her alone.   
It was only you and her, and even though she looked kind of innocent and kind, you could see the masquerade that she was putting on.   
‘’I’ve heard a lot about you. Noah assured me that you would cooperate since you’re…quite fond of the downworlders. ‘’,she smiled slightly.  
‘’And If not…’’,she caressed your neck with one of her fingers.  
‘’I’ll get myself a little taste of _heaven_.’’  
That made you freeze. Having someone drink your blood was your worst nightmare. Noah knew. And of course he had spilled your secret. You had been attacked by a vampire when you were little, since then you didn’t necessarily feared them but you feared being bitten by them.  
‘’So, sweetheart, tell me where the mortal cup is.’’

You didn’t know how much time had passed since you woke up in that room for the first time.  
Hours, probably.  
You didn’t talk. You really didn’t want to be responsible for the world’s end. So revealing the cups placement was no option.  
It didn’t take long for Angie, the vampire, to figure that out. And it didn’t take long until she bit you for the first time.  
Shadowhunter blood was partly angel, a real delicacy.  
It was pure torture for you. But you’d be damned if you misused the trust that Clary had put into you.  
You were born a Shadowhunter, raised as one and were proud to be one.  
You would rather die than betray that.  
Somewhere during the next bite you felt your conscious giving up to a deep blackness, the blood loss taking a toll on your body. You didn’t want to die. You didn’t want to leave your parabatai or Jace alone, but the pain your were in made you pray that it would be over soon.   
Jace. You never told him you loved him. Did anyone ever tell him that they did?

‘’Y/N, wake up!’’  
You heard a voice from far away, combat noises and upset orders.   
The first thing you felt was that you were no longer tied upwards but laying against someone’s chest. There were hands all over your body, upset whispers at your ear and soft lips against your hair.  
You tried to open your eyes but everything was so damn bright and you were _so_ tired.  
But no matter how badly your head hurt right now, you would always feel the presence of your parabatai .  
And Jace. You would always feel Jace.   
The scent surrounding you was his, the arms around your body his and the muffled voice belonged to him.  
‘’Y/N, love please. Come back to me. Don’t leave me alone.’’  
His voice sounded tearfully and the sheer look of horror on his face when you opened your eyes signalized you that you probably looked the way you felt like.   
‘’Jace…amissio rune…’’, your voice was faint, feeling like you could slip away any minute.  
You knew the iratze rune wouldn’t work on you but the amissio rune cured blood loss . And that was definitely something you needed really badly.  
‘’Yeah-yeah you’re right. Hold up.’’  
Jace was a piece of mess not able to think clearly. When he saw you _hanging_ there , your shirt drenched in your own blood he had never felt so hopelessly and scared. He thought you were dead. And that thought alone ripped a piece of his heart out.  
He hurriedly drew the rune on your shoulder knowing it was painful. But you didn’t even flinch and that made him realize how close to death you actually were.  
Almost instantly you felt at least a little better.  
You probably should have paid attention to the fighting going on around you but all you could focus on was Jace.  
‘’I didn’t tell .’’, you smiled proudly widening your eyes when he laughed shortly before a tear ran down his cheek. Jace cried? When did Jace ever cry?  
You lifted your arm under immense exhaustion leaning your hand against his cheek.  
‘’Don’t-‘’  
‘’Do you have any idea how scared I was? I heard you screaming. I don’t think I’ll ever recover from this.’’  
He leaned down a little to kiss your forehead.  
‘’I love you . I love you so much and I thought I had lost you. I could feel you slipping away from me and by the angels, Y/N, I have never been this scared before. Don’t you dare leave me if you stop waking up next to me every morning I won’t be able to survive.’’   
This didn’t sound like Jace at all, all the arrogance and the sass was gone, he was completely bare.   
And he loved you!  
You smiled reassuringly at him feeling your heart ache.  
‘’I love you too, Jace. I thought I wouldn’t get to tell you that ever. I love you so much oh god.’’  
You were crying. This all was just too much and you were so _tired_.  
He struggled with tears himself and held you close to his body. The noises around you had died down and you heard your parabatai sobbing. You shot her a thankful and reassuring smile before you curled up in Jace’s arms.  
‘’Can we go home?’’,you murmurmed shivering shortly before you felt yourself getting lifted. Jace carried you out the building in bridal style.  
‘’Yes my love. I swear you’re never leaving my eye sight again. Or do you want to be responsible for my broken heart?’’  
You had to laugh, sniffling a little before you closed your eyes.   
‘’Cuff yourself to me. Then we’ll never get separated.’’  
That made him laugh and your parabatai giggle who was following you shortly behind.  
Your head laid against his heart, listening to the steady beating.  
Who would have thought that you would capture Jace Lightwood’s heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, have a nice day !:)
> 
> Kudos and a comment would be lovely xx


End file.
